1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treatments providing nitric oxide as a vasodilator, and, more particularly, to delivery of gaseous nitric oxide by inhaling.
2. Background
The discovery of the nitric oxide effect in live tissues garnered a Nobel prize. Much of the work in determining the mechanisms for implementing and the effects of nitric oxide administration are reported in literature including papers, advertising, catalogs, and patents. Much of the work deals with introduction of substances that provide a nitric oxide effect in the body. Still other applications may involve topical preparations introducing nitric oxide. Still other applications rely on bottled nitric oxide gas. Introduction of nitric oxide to the human body has traditionally been expensive.
The therapies, compositions, and preparations are sufficiently expensive to inhibit more widespread use of such therapies. What is needed is a comparatively inexpensive mechanism for introducing nitric oxide in a single dosage over a predetermined period of time. Also, what is needed is a simple introduction method for providing nitric oxide suitable for inhaling.